King Plasmius
by GoneBonkers
Summary: Post-PP Vlad saved the planet from Disasteroid and became Absolute Ruler of the world. Now that he has the planet at his finger tips, what will stop him from obtaining his ultimate prize? DP x VP
1. How it all started

"Sorry Plasmius, no map will ever help you find your way. You need therapy for that!" Danny taunted as he sent green blasts directly at Plasmius, sending him flying. Vlad let out a grunt as he toppled to the ground. Grimacing, he stood up looking up at the floating over-confident teen.

"Danny, get in!" The goth girl called, bringing the Specter Speeder to hover just a few feet from the boy.

"Seriously dude, therapy," And with that the teen phased through the Speeder and they sped back out the natural ghost portal they followed Vlad through.

"Devastate my plans, mock my mental health, it's about time I finish off Danny Phantom once and for all!"

* * *

It was only too perfect that an asteroid was coming directly towards Earth. It would make taking over the planet and getting his revenge on young Daniel just that much easier for Vlad Masters. He had waited years for this moment to happen and here he was, wickedly smiling at his television as the News reporters were reporting the end of the world. He let out a chuckle, no scientist, as of yet, was brilliant enough to come up with a solution.

"Fools! You'd need some sort of, oh I don't know, ghost power to make this problem... Disappear. Pity," His blue eyes glowed blood red, "Oh wait, that's right! I do have ghost powers!" A pink swirling ecto-field surround him, leaving nothing but his dark laughter in his shadow.

* * *

"Attention world! I have news that will impact the entire world! I, Vlad Master, mayor of Amitypark have come up with a solution to save the world! " Vlad announced standing behind his podium facing an array of news broadcasters. Each one scribbling down notes as fast as they could. Flashes from cameras lit the podium.

"However, my plan comes at a price. Many have tried to destroy the advancing Disasteroid but none have succeeded. That's where I come in, offering an alternative solution. One, you may be surprised about!" As he was speaking, he had jumped on top of the podium, a large smirk across his face.

"What is he doing?!" Danny had been watching at the back of the crowd with Tucker and Sam. Panic was clear across his face. If Vlad turned himself in as a ghost, the fact he too was a halfa was bound to arise. Just then Vlad leapt into the sky, two dark rings engulfed his body, revealing his ghost half. There was an audible gasp from the crowd, excited murmurs and shrilled whispers.

"Who are you?" A journalist held out her microphone to catch his every word.

"You may know me as Vlad Masters, the human half I use to walk amongst you but you may call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name, Vlad Plasmius. Or rather soon to be called, King Plasmius." More gasps, camera flashes.

"Vlad's... a ghost?!" Danny heard his parents exclaim. He felt a pit of despair in his stomach. His parents loved and adored Vlad, well his dad at least. It must have been a real stab in the back to watch their best friend crumble in front of them.

"I have a proposition for all the countries of the world. Grant me the absolute new ruler of the world and in return I shall use my ghost powers to save the planet. It's your choice world, be destroyed or be saved, oh and be ruled by me!"

"Oh no, this can't be good!" Tucker whined out loud.

* * *

"Jack, get in here! It's on!" Maddie called in the living room. Danny ran from the kitchen to meet the rest of the family in the living room. He had never seen his dad so stressed, his face was wrinkled and his eye brows were knit together. His mother had her hands covering her mouth as she gazed unblinkingly at the t.v. "They're just now signing the agreement to give in to Vlad!"

"And that concludes phase two of mission Ultimate Overthrow," Vlad howled in laughter. Even through the television, he sounded like a complete pompous frutiloop.

Within a few minutes of Vlad being granted evil dictator, the phone rang. It rang three times before anyone even took knowledge that it was ringing. My mother answered it without a greeting. Her face fell as she listened to the other end of the conversation, "Jack," she said with slow measured breathes, "it's for you."

He took the phone into his large hands and held it to his ear. Danny strained his ears trying to catch what was being said from the other side. His dad grunted a few times, probably the best response he could muster. A few moments later he hung up the phone. Mom and Dad silently watched each other, their eyes staring intensely, sharing a look.

"Mom, dad? What's going on?" Jazz finally spoke up. She had been sitting quietly on the couch since they got back from the press conference Vlad held hours earlier. It hadn't taken the leaders of the world long to decide that they were willing to try anything.

"Everything's going to be fine, Princess." Jack said, giving the faintest, far away smile he had ever given. "I need to fly the rocket ship to space with Vlad."


	2. Electricity

A/N: I'm only going to get crueler and crueler as the story progresses. I'm not afraid to kill any character that stands in my way, or rather, in Vlad's way. And yes, my dears, this is a warning. There is and will be character deaths and rapes, and beatings and.. well I don't want to give too much away!

* * *

No one was able to relax in the Fenton household. Danny circled the kitchen watching the clock. Each second dragged by, every minute felt like an hour and every hour an eternity. _He should be back by now! _Danny thought, wringing his hands together. His hands felt oddly different today, like they were too big to be his. They reminded him of his dad's. A twinge in his stomach happened at the mere thought of his dad. It had been 3 hours since he had left. He chanced a glance towards the living room. His mother looked worse than he did.

She was pacing the floor, her eyes unfocused as her thoughts were far away. He continuously pushed her hair back in an unnatural direction, leaving her hair messy and frizzled. Jazz watched helplessly as she crossed, and uncrossed her legs. "Where is he?" Maddie groaned, more to herself than to either of her children. Her eyes jolted to the door half expecting Jack to walk through it with his big goofy grin and a new invention in toe.

Danny looked away, it was becoming too unbearable to watch. He knew Vlad , he knew what a fruitloop he was but he wasn't dangerous, right? Yeah, he tried to beat him up before in their fights but... He wasn't trying to kill Danny... Right?! Danny grabbed at his hair and pulled. There's no way Vlad would harm his dad, no way! His stomach gave another twinge. He chanced a look at the clock, 9:49pm. The phone rang and everybody jumped. Danny dashed to the wall phone, "H-hello?!"

"Is your dad back yet?" It was Sam.

"No, not yet." He sighed his response, looking at the ground, and then again to the clock, 9:51pm.

"Call me when he gets back?"

"Sure." He hung up the phone without a second thought.

"Who was it? Was it Jack? Is he alright?" His mother was hanging on the doorway to the kitchen, her legs too tired from pacing to hold herself up any longer. Danny shook his head and looked at the floor. He mumbled about it being Sam. He snuck a peak at his mother. He lips were turned down at the edges, a look she didn't wear well. Her frown seemed to deepen as she turned away to the living room. He heard Jazz ask the same question and receive the same answer. 10:00pm.

The phone rang again, Danny picked it up, before he had a chance to speak, "Hello Daniel," Vlad. "Nice night tonight isn't?" He balled his fists.

"Where's my Dad, Plasmius?"

"Ah-ah-ah!" He sung, "You should be much more courteous to your new Ruler." A dark chuckle. Danny could feel his anger rising; his knuckles turning white. "What, no response? Don't tell me the figurative cat has your tongue, hmm?"

"What do you want me to say Vlad?" His voice was sharp, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Actually yes, because your father's life rests in my hands, little badger. So you best remember your manners." He gulped in air. The realization his father's life was in jeopardy was slowly sinking in.

"Don't hurt him!" He said almost pleadingly. "What would you like me to do?" He said slowly through gritted teeth. His stomach was growling from the tightness.

"That's better but still not good enough," He heard a snap of fingers and suddenly he heard his dads cries of pain.

"STOP! Please, Vlad! Stop! PLEASE!" After a few more agonizingly long seconds, he heard another snap and his dad stopped screaming.

"You'd be wise to remember this lesson, Daniel. I won't be as forgiving later. Meet me in my lab, and keep it our little secret!" The line went dead. Keep it a secret? Like there was any chance he'd lead on to his literally worried sick mother that her husband was being tortured. He ran through the house, grabbing his backpack before almost crashing into the front door.

"Going to Sam's, bye!" He flew behind the side of the building, going ghost where he knew no one could see. He took off flying as fast as he could towards Vlad's mansion in the richer part of town. He phased through the house down to the basement where Vlad's lab was. He was able to immediately find Vlad. He had been standing in the center of the room, his back to Danny. "Plasmius," his eyes narrowed. He was almost never excited to see his 'uncle.'

"I was just beginning to worry you wouldn't show up." His back was still turned to Danny. His voice was eerily calm.

"Where's my Dad?" Danny asked in a similarly calm voice. Vlad didn't respond instantly, rather it seemed he was taking his time. Danny was starting to waver, his resolve dissipating as what he was sure was another one of Vlad's crazy ideas of a joke. "Vlad, where's my dad?" This time his voice shook. His heart beat raced, was he dead? Did Vlad kill him? They were friends! His head started to spin, images of his dad sprawled on the floor with large lifeless eyes staring back at him. He shook his head, "Vlad! Where's my dad!" It was more of a demand than a question. Vlad slowly turned around, his face was unreadable. "Vlad?"

"Walk with me, boy." Vlad had turned and walked to the corner of his lab, he pressed a concealed button making a large door way appear in the middle of the room. He walked through it without looking back. Danny hesitated but eventually followed Vlad through. His heart was in his ears, drumming loudly as each foot step fell to the ground.

The door way led to a part of Vlad's laboratory he had never seen before. Large machines lined the room as he walked further into the room. On the far side of the room, there was a large cage, something large and orange was laying in it. "Dad!" Danny took off in a run towards it. He hadn't seen Vlad's arm come crashing down, throwing him back. Danny scowled as he looked at Vlad, the same ice cold stare on his face.

Slowly, he saw his Dad's body twitch and slowly come to life. A low groan escaped his mouth as he groggily sat up. He clutched his large hand to his head as the room looked like it was madly spinning out of control. Danny quickly phased back to human as he watched his father slowly come back to reality. He blinked a few times as his vision started to clear, "Danny!" He said grabbing hold of the iron bars keeping him in, "Danny, run! Get out of here!"

"Dad," Danny took a step closer, his eyes starting to moisten. His dad had never looked so panicked before. He wasn't even sure if Jack Fenton even knew what fear even was. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Son, you need to! Quick before-"

"Before Uncle Vlad arrives to steal you away." Vlad walked out of the shadows with a sadistic grin on his face. Danny instinctively put his arms up, in what was a poor attempt to protect his father from Vlad. Plasmius chuckled, "Dear boy, do you really think you can stop me?" Just then Danny heard footsteps, more than one person was coming this way. At least, he hope it was human.

"Jack! Danny!" Maddie exclaimed as she ran to embrace her son, Jazz following quickly behind. "Oh Jack, I was so worried!" She reached her hands through the bar to clasp Jack's jaw in her palm.

"What a lovely reunion!" Everyone's face fell. For just the briefest of moments, everyone felt safe in each others arms. "Husband and wife, mother and son, brother and sister all reunited at last, and not a moment too soon." His smile grew wider. Danny's mother protectively put her arms out to shield her children.

"I won't let you hurt my family anymore, Vlad." His mother's words were strong. Probably stronger than she felt.

"I don't really think that's up to you anymore. What do you think, little badger?" His glowing red eyes darted towards Danny, whose throat had grown a dry lump. "Why don't you come here so I can get this whole ordeal over with? Hmm?" Pointed teeth were bared in what could have been called a nobody moved he said, "I'll take that as a no then," a wicked grin plastered to his face. "Fine, have it your way." The cage glowed bright red, sounds of electricity clicking and growling flew through the air as the machine turned on. Jack began to yell, his arms shot straight out and his head hung back. He began gurgling, as the electricity shocked him.

"Jack!"

"Dad!"

"Come here Daniel," Danny stared in absolute horror.

The hissing of the electricity died down. He father fell to the ground, panting heavily. He wiped his massive hands across his mouth, wiping away drool. "Don't do it, Danny." He managed to say between deep, tolling breaths.

"Oh, Jack," his mother sobbed, Jazz was wrapped around her. Danny was frozen, his father was getting tortured right in front of his eyes, and it felt as if every muscle in his body had just frozen solid. He couldn't move, not even to blink, his mouth hung open.

The buzzing returned as his father jolted back into an awkward angle, his legs began spasming uncontrollably. Roughly slamming themselves up and down on the caged floor, the whole cage trembling with his outbursts. It was Jazz's heart breaking squeal that thrusted him from his stupor. He wheeled around and faced Vlad, his face pleading, "Vlad, stop! Im right here!" The buzzing stopped.

"Come here," Vlad pointed to the space right in front of him, maybe six inches away.

"Danny, don't," His father's words were barely louder than a whisper. Danny couldn't think, he only heard his family's sobs, he felt their pain. Vivid images of his father being electrocuted burned in his brain. Each step closer, the more engraved the images became. He was right in front of Vlad, his eyes slowly climbed up to look directly at Vlad. Seeing without seeing, a fist had been thrown square into his face. He flew backwards, landing roughly on his back.

"When I say to do something, I expect you to do it the first time." Vlad bent down and roughly grabbed Danny's shoulder, dragging him to his feet. "Say good-bye, Daniel." He said as he dragged Daniel towards the other side of the room. The pain in his jaw suddenly didn't seem so terrible anymore.

"What? No, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Reason finally setting in as he slapped Vlad's hands off of him. By the look in Vlad's eyes, he didn't appreciate that. He took a few steps back, he didn't like the closeness of being so close to Vlad. Vlad stared for a few moments before shrugging. He had turned to face the machine he was originally walking to.

Vlad lifted his hand to push a large button but then stopped and turned towards Danny, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Oh, I should mention that you just killed your father, and without even a good-bye." He slammed his hand down onto the button. Red lights flashed everywhere and the cage began to shake, a whirring of an electrical buzz began to fill the room. The noise was much louder and it had much more of an energetic nature to it.

Suddenly, the dark room was lit up by the shear force of the electrical current being brought down upon his father. There was a foul smell of burning flesh, as smoke filled the air. There was no noise other than the scream of his mother, the sobs of his sister and the terrible hissing noise of the electricity.

As suddenly as it all happened it quickly came to an end. Danny felt as if his shoes were melted to the floor. Time began to stand still, as reality slipped away. His mother screams faded, his heart beat was the only noise in his head. His sister collapsed in Maddie's arms as they both sank to the floor. Danny couldn't believe it, he took a step closer. He shook his head, no, it wasn't true. Another step. He stepped over his remaining huddled family. He looked into the cage. Who was that man? He could barely recognize him, his face was burnt so badly, his skin almost sheared off. He faintly noticed the smoke was from the burnt flesh. Parts of his skin still sizzling. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He couldn't react, he was hollow inside.

"Come along, son."


	3. Son

A/N: Well, my pretties, one Fenton down, 2 more to go!

EDIT: This is the second version of chapter three. I posted one earlier just to throw something out into the world but did so prematurely. After fretting the whole day about it, I went ahead and added and subtracted. Here it is in it's completion.

* * *

"Son?" Danny's voice sounded strange to him. It was too raspy, too forced to be his. "I'm NOT your son!" There was that voice again, it was... wrong. It was too filled with anger, hatred, rage, to be his. He wasn't _this_ angry. Sure, he had some teenage angst but, what teenager didn't? _He murdered your Dad! _Danny balled his fists, the pit in his stomach grew red hot.

"That's," He pointed to the smoking lump of a human that was once full of life "the only one who can call me SON!" He felt every bone and muscle grow taut. He closed his eyes and let his head fall. His father's screams echoing in his ears, the smell of flesh burning his nostrils. His body was quaking, rocking him to the core.

"Danny?" Jazz slowly stood up, wiping tears from her face. She took a tentative step towards him. He didn't respond. She spoke softly, trying to lull him out of this trance. To be honest, it frightened her. She had seen him get angry but this is something she'd never seen. She reached her hand out towards his trembling body, slowly gripping his shoulder. "Danny, it's alright. We're together, that's what he would have wanted." Danny took a few shallow breaths.

"Yes Daniel, that's exactly what he would have wanted," Danny looked up, his glowing green eyes focused on the man speaking, "had the oaf been alive." Something in side of him snapped. It wasn't until Danny was back against the wall that he realized he had gone ghost and tried wailing on Vlad. Obviously, Vlad had the upper hand, taking full advantage of the young halfa's rage and countered the attack. Vlad's arm was pressed against his neck holding him pinned to the wall, an awful glint in his eyes. He could feel Vlad's breath on his face. The feeling made Danny shiver.

"GHOST!" Maddie had jumped to her feet, clutching Jazz to her side. "He's... He's a ghost!" The shock was clear in her voice. Her eyes slowly narrowed. "He's a ghost!" This time her voice was shaking, her fingers gripped Jazz so tightly Jazz was wincing into her grip.

"Mom I-"

"I'm not your mother! Where's Danny, you ectoplasmic monster?!" She reached into her utility belt and pulled out a Fenton thinking Danny phased back into his human half.

"Mom, it's me... I'm... I'm part ghost..." It hadn't been the way Danny was expecting his 'coming out' to be but with Vlad as the ruling dictator of the world, trapping him against the wall, and a Fenton Foamer pointed at him, it seemed like it was a now or never situation. Her eyes welled up, tears threatening to overflow. She shook her head, messy red hair going in every direction.

"No, not my son..." Her knees started to wobble, and her vision was getting blurry.

"Ghosts killed my family!" Danny choked on a sob.

"Mom, please! I'm still your boy, mom. I... I love you!" At that moment a shot was fired. Bright green ectoslime came barreling towards him. Vlad had leapt out of the line of fire mere seconds before they'd get hit giving Danny barely any time to dodge the attack. His mouth hung agape as he dodged several more blasts.

"Mom, stop! It's me, Danny!" He was forced to go ghost, rolling and twisting to avoid each attack.

"Lies! You're nothing but... But a ghost! Ghosts don't have feelings... you... you're not my son! Jazz, go! I already lost two members of my family, I'm not going to lose another!" Jazz was about to protest but the look on Maddie's face was enough to stifle any complaints. She turned to run, turning to face Danny one last time. He had caught sight of Jazz's ashamed face. Why wasn't Jazz defending him? She'd known he was a ghost for two years now. She knew he wasn't any different from the human Danny, just able to fight the bad ghosts easier! Jazz knew this! Why wasn't she defending him!?

"Eat ectoblast ghost scum!" Danny had been hit. He crashed into the ground with a loud groan. It was a direct hit. His mother was much more lethal than his dad. He swallowed a lump. He cupped his hand to the wound on his shoulder and winced. A dark shadow loomed in the background, his eyes narrowed. Vlad. Before he had a chance to charge, his mother jumped out and stood over him pointing the Fenton Foamer directly at him. The machines 'whers' got louder announcing it was almost ready to fire again. He looked past his mom, towards Vlad who was wearing an almost comical look of extreme pleasure.

"I'm sorry, mom." Closing his eyes as he tackled his mother to the ground. The weapon being flung to the side during the impact. Maddie was quick to recover, throwing punch after furious punch at Danny, landing a hit every blow. He brought his hands up and caught her hands, pleading with her to stop. Her response was an elbow to the gut knocking him back a few paces. She lunged towards the Foamer and fired several rounds, hitting Danny twice in the back. Pain surged through his body as several lights popped in his vision. Again he was confronted face to face by his mother. A severe face of pain and anger pushed her features together. Sweat had formed across her forehead, slowly dripping their way down her neck soaking her jumpsuit.

Without thinking, he raised his hands and blasted the weapon out of her hands. The force of his ectoblast had thrown her back much harder than he intended. She stayed down longer than he expected. He must have put too much power into it. He flew to her side, his eyes wide and searching her face. She was still breathing.

"Mom?" Her eyes started to flicker, her body twitched as she slowly became aware of her surroundings again.

"Get off me!" She screamed, her eyes wide with terror. She scrambled to her feet. He held out a hand as he slowly approached her, don't be scared of me, please.

A dark chuckle caught both of their attention. Maddie had jumped at the sudden noise forgetting Vlad was even in the room. "To be completely honest Maddie," His voice was smooth as honey, "It was all young Daniel's idea."

"What? I didn't have any-" Vlad had fired a pink ectoblast at Danny's mouth, forming a nearly indestructible bind around his mouth. He could barely manage a mumble against the binding. Maddie looked from Danny to Vlad. It was obvious she wasn't sure what to expect.

"It was his idea to use electricity," A muffled yell, "His idea for the phone call, staged the whole thing right down to his feigning innocence." Maddie could take no more and turned to flee the room. Danny's mouth may have been bound but the rest of him wasn't. He took off after his mom when a powerful arm knocked him to the floor. Danny jumped up and side kicked Vlad which he easily dodged. Danny ducked right, narrowly avoiding a left hook. The binds on his mouth started to fade, granting him the power of speech again.

"You arrogant,"He threw a punch, "pompous," Side kick, "fruitloop of a man!" right hook. Vlad dodged easily all of the blows, looking rather bored as he did so. His indifference to Danny's taunts and attacks made the brunette even angrier. "This is all your fault!" Another kick was dodged, "It wasn't supposed to end up like this!" He finally landed a blow to Vlad who fell on his back. With a triumphant smirk, Danny walked over to Vlad who seemed to be out cold. Danny's smirk dropped the moment he saw that it wasn't really Vlad. What he had thought was Vlad had slowly started to rumble, then, what appeared like someone was punching it's way out of Vlad's stomach pounded it's way out. A low hissing sound escaping the hole. Danny, who had been expecting another ghost or a fighting machine, peered closer in to see what was in the hole. There was nothing he could see, except a dark shallow hole.

Danny thought he heard a noise and whipped around, the movement made his head spin. The walls were shaking and the floor began to wiggle beneath his feet. He clasped his hands over his head hoping to steady his spinning mind. Three Vlad's walked out of the shadows. Each Vlad boasting two heads on top of his broad shoulders. Danny tried throwing a punch, the movement made him topple over. A large arm held him in a headlock. Danny was dragged across the room, his head getting worse and worse. His stomach started to do flips, a foul taste reaching his mouth.

Vlad moved away from the Fenton who fell to the floor, it had been Vlad holding him up. He tried to stand, vaguely noticed his arms had been chained together. His feet buckled and he toppled back down to the floor, his ears started ringing. He just sat, exhausted. His mind was filled with the buzzing of the machine and his mother renouncing him as her son. His eyes felt heavy, and his stomach was in knots. He tried to shake the tears from his eyes but it only caused them to roll down his cheeks. "Why?"

Vlad turned to face him, "Why , what?"

"Why did they know we were here? You said keep it a secret..." His question came out like a plea, he meant to sound stronger. He was too tired to fight. He was straining to keep his eyes open. He just wanted to sleep until everything was better. Or throw up, whichever one came first.

Vlad stared at the boy's vulnerable position. He could tell Danny wasn't in a condition to fully take in the genius of his workings. "Not now, Badger. You need sleep first."

Danny shook his head, some of the darkness clearing from his vision, the room stilling for a moment. He needed to know, why did they know where to go? How did they find the lab? He titled his head just enough to glare at Vlad, a look of pure determination staring into the red eyes of his captor. Vlad sighed.

"I called them, of course." It took Danny a moment to register what had just been said. He called them? He knew his mother would react that way after he first killed... Tears started to form. _That monster. _Sleep was slowly edging it's way through him. He had to fight it, he needed answers.

"It.. it was all a trap?"

"Of course, fool! I must say it worked out splendidly," Vlad walked over to Danny, who was struggling to keep his head up. "Your oaf of a father's dead, you turned yourself in to you devastated mother, and got yourself caught up in my invention. I couldn't have wished for a better execution. Now, little badger, let me make myself clear," He leaned in close to Dany, if Danny remembered how to breath, they'd be sharing air, "You're mine,"

The room slowly started to blacken as he slowly slipped away into the unconscious.


	4. Nightmare

A/N: Sorry for such a delayed update. I could say it was because of finals at college or work got in the way... But let's be real... I'm a lazy tub of lard. I REGRET NOTHING! ONWARDS!

Edit: Don't let the ending fool you. It's not what it seems. I promise.

* * *

Danny's eyes slowly started to regain their focus. The room was still spinning and his stomach had a knot so tight he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and inhaled. It smelled of home. He was in his bedroom, laying down on his comforter, the familiar Ravens flag tapped to the wall behind him. He sighed. It was all a dream. He rolled to the edge of the bed, sitting up straight. Bad move, he hurled over into the garbage can that was luckily sitting at his feet.

_That's strange... I don't remember putting that there... _He had to admit that puking made him feel better. He brought his feet to the ground and with a silent thud he stood up. Everything looked as it should. His lamp was where it always was, his shoes discarded carelessly in the middle of the room, his closet door hung slightly ajar. He shivered. Everything seemed normal. He peaked his head into the hallway. "Mom? Dad?" No answer. "JAZZ!" He pushed the door open and took a few tentative steps. He shuddered again. _Where is everyone? That's weird... I'm shivering but no ghost sense. _

The hallway was his, everything was fine so why was he feeling this sense of dread? A few more steps down the hallway and he could see the light to the living room was on. His heart skipped a beat. "Mom? Dad?" He nearly fell down the he stumbled to regain his composure at the foot of the stairs, he saw the head of his dad sitting on the couch. Relief washed over him. "Dad, you'll never believed the crazy dream I just had! I swear, no more junk food before bed!" He walked around the couch slowly to try to see his face. "Dad?"

No movement. It looked like he was just sleeping. Only, not the way Jack normally slept. No snoring, no mouth wide open, drool not pooling around the part of the couch closest to his mouth. He raised his arm and leaned just close enough to tap Jack on the shoulder, "Dad, are you alright?" Within the blink of an eye Jack came to life, grasping Danny's smallish arm in his massive hand and squeezed. "OW, Dad!"

Jack's eyes flew open, revealing his once youthful blue eyes that Danny inherited but now replaced with dull yellow decaying orbs that pierced into Danny's chest. Just as quickly Jack's body became bloodied and gashed like he was put through a meat grinder. His thick bones popping out, internal organs bleeding within sight, his extremities being held on by strings. "YOU! You did this to me! You killed me, Danny!"

Danny fought his father's hold on him, "No! No, it wasn't me!" The grip on his arm clamped tighter around his frail arm, "It was Vlad! He did it! It's all his fault!" He broke the hold on his father, breaking away from the vice like grip. He watched in agony as the arm that once tenderly held him dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"It was you! You killed me! This is your fault, Danny!" Danny backed away, his head started to spin. _It has to be a dream, it has to be! This isn't real! _He grabbed his head. He stumbled backwards over the coffee table.

"Tea, sweety?"

"Mom?!" He swung around looking into his mother's smiling face. "Mom, I- I didn't... Dreaming!"

"Shhh, Sweety, come sit down. I made you some cookies!" She spun him around to walk him towards the couch.

"But Dad's-" He wasn't on the couch "not here." He sat sown where his mom pushed him towards.

"Of course not, silly! He's down in the lab. Cookie?" In her hand was the greatest looking cookie he'd ever seen. The smell of baked goods filled the air and it made his stomach grumble and his mouth water. He took the cookie and without a second thought bit down into the gooey chocolatey sweet. "See? Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Danny looked up, his mother's face went from bright and cheery to dark and vengeful.

He nearly choked, he couldn't swallow; the taste had gone pungent. What he spit out, was far from a fabulous treat. Upon closer inspection, Danny hurled and hurled again. It was definitely not a cookie. It looked like congealed blood, ground organs and remains of what was once an eye.

"What's wrong Danny?" Her voice dripping with honey, "Don't like it? That's what monsters eat."

He jumped to his feet and took off out of the house. His mother called after him, "YOU'RE A MONSTER DANNY!" Danny's feet didn't stop running. He tried going to Sam's but his feet refused to stop moving. He ran past Tuckers house, he ran far past the Nasty Burger. He reached the Mayor's building. His chest was heaving so deeply that he felt like his ribs were ready to crack. He couldn't stop moving. His feet guided him through the office, through doors he'd never been through. He stopped at a closed door with the town's symbol stained onto the fogged window of the door. His arm reached out and took hold of the door knob. His feet went to work gliding him into the large presidential styled room.

"Vlad?" The over sized black chair swiveled around revealing a tall man with white hair that was pulled back to a pony tail.

"Ahh, young Daniel. To what do I owe this delightful honor to, hmm? Did my dear old college buddy tell you to come visit your uncle?"

"I... I came here... to..." Danny hadn't thought why he came here. He felt a pull towards the building... towards Vlad. It was hard to explain this sensation. But it felt... it felt right. "Everything's been so messed up. It's like I'm living in a nightmare!" Danny plopped down onto the wooden couch by the side of the door. He wasn't sure why he was telling Vlad everything that was happening. Maybe it was because he was a halfa who could understand and shed light as to what was going on?

Vlad stood up from the chair and walked across the room towards Danny. He walked limberly like a skilled cat, his hands folded politically correctly behind his back. He sat down next to Danny, draping an arm over his shoulders. "There, there, my dear boy. I'm sure everything will pan out." Danny leaned into the embrace. It felt nice to be touched.

"I'm not sure it will. My parents hate me. Or, my mom hates me..." He pulled out of Vlad's embrace, eyes going wide. "You killed my Dad!"

"Pish posh," The older man pulled Danny back closer to him, "I'm afraid to tell you my boy," His hands started stroking Danny's hair, "it was you who killed Jack." Danny tried to pull away, strong arms kept him locked in place. He relaxed into it, lowering his head onto Vlad's lap. He reveled in the feeling. His thoughts started swirling, he started losing the ability to tell one thought from another.

"I killed my Dad?" Danny couldn't believe he would do a thing like that. He shook his head, _I definitely wouldn't do that. _ He sat up and looked at Vlad. His eyes were sad. "Why?" Why would he do that? Why didn't anyone stop him? Why doesn't he remember killing Jack? Why was this happening?

"I'm sorry, little badger. I can't answer that. For all we know, it very well could have been your dark side slipping out. I'm sure your games with Clockwork and messing with your alternate dimensional self surely somehow embedded itself in your DNA. Or perhaps your future was altered, who knows? One thing we can be sure of though," Danny looked up, into darkened eyes, "Is that I will always be here for you, little badger." Without even registering what his body was doing, Danny leaned in and kissed the older man, one that was quickly reciprocated.

A kiss that sent him soaring.


	5. Homeward Bound

A/N: Don't forget to leave a comment. Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

It was as if he had been thrown into a sea of ice water. His body lunged to life knocking his head into a type of medical lamp that was hovering just inches above him. His heart ached like it had just been strangled by two strong hands. Nausea quaked his body, leaving Danny senseless for what seemed like an eternity.

"What the? Where am I?" He blinked his world into focus. He was definitely in a lab of some kind. Not one he's ever seen before. The interior was painted white with large chrome furniture lavishing the room around him. He was laying half nude on an examining bed. His arms were cascaded with IV's and heart monitors sticking to his chest. The bright lights around him blinded him from looking too far. He reached up to touch the area of impact and winced. Already it had swelled, forming a golf ball sized lump.

He didn't have too much time to panic as loud doors swung open. A gust of cold air swept in to embrace the half nude halfa. He shuddered, his arms instinctively wrapped around himself. A black figure moved towards him through the doors. Danny tried squinting to see through the lights but his eyes were far too sensitive to look beyond them. A large pointed tooth grin greeted him when the figure came into view.

"Did you enjoy the ride, Daniel?" He should have known who was behind this.

"What the hell was that? A nightmare?" Vlad moved to a monitor that was facing away from him. He watched the older halfa frown down at the screen. Red eyes glanced up and smirked.

"Like it? It's part of my newest invention." He gestured grandly to the lab, "Do you like my new lab, Daniel?" It was only then did Danny start to take in the grandeur that was the lab. There was several computers scattered across the room. Some screens had red lines going up and down, like a heart beat. Others had Danny's portrait and side view of his body. He cringed, this was werid. Something moved and began to cross the room, Danny jumped at the mechanical movement. It was a robotic person only it lacked a face, and hair. Danny followed the machine as it walked over to Vlad and handing him a small shiny box.

"What is that?" The robot walked over and was about to touch Danny, but Vlad waved his hand and the robot turned on it's heel and walked out of the room. The large doors slammed with its departure. Inside the box was a syringe with a large needle. Danny's heart dropped at the size, it had to be four or five inches long, maybe longer. There was a ghostly green liquid swishing around in the container. Vlad picked up the syringe and looked admiringly at it, holding it as if it were the most expensive ruby on the planet.

"This is what will bring Danny Phantom to his knees. I have spared no expense developing this serum, my dear boy. It cost me a small fortune but what's a penny next to billions of dollars? What's billions of dollars to getting everything I've ever dared to dream of, hmm? And now I have everything. The planet and Danny Phantom are all under my figurative thumb. Ahh, it really couldn't have turned out better than it did."

"Since you have everything you wanted, why not try investing on better listening skills? That still doesn't explain what that serum is." A pointed look.

"This specialized serum gives you realistic experiences while you are under a state of comatose." Vlad returned the syringe and picked up a clipboard and jotted down a few notes, looking between clipboard to a screen back to the clipboard. "I must say Daniel, you reacted quite nicely to the serum." A wolfish grin in Danny's direction.

"What does that even mean?!"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"I mean't about the serum..."

"It means simply that I control your dreams. I control the environment in which you are placed, the actions of those around you and it is a possibility I will soon be able to even control you."

"How is that possible?" Wide blue eyes stared at glowing red ones. Plasmius stopped his meticulous note taking to look up at the younger halfa.

"Inside the serum is a small, microscopic computer chip that flows through your body on red blood cells that attaches itself to your brain. Once it latches on to your neurons, it emits electrical currents stimulating that of whatever material I've provided for it." Danny tried to get off the dissection table, the IV's in his arm stung at every attempt of retreat. He needed to buy some time, at least until he was able to figure out a way to get out. _Best to keep the fruitloop talking._

"What's the point of these serums? Real or not, you're never going to get with my mom." He almost ate his words. It wasn't his mom Vlad was kissing... It was him. It was as if Plasmius read his mind, knowing that Danny had put the connection from the hallucination into play. "Why did you...? I mean you like my mom!"

"It seems like that was all a ruse too, I'm afraid."

"Plasmius, I really don't have time to decrypt what your saying, just get on with it!"

"You mean talk at a level of a 5th grader? With pleasure. Everything I've ever done, every acton I've acted out all fell into a meticulously planned agenda that would result in attaining my goals. One of which, was to attain you."

"What do you want from me? I'll never renounce my dad," he pushed down the lump, "and I'll never agree to anything you have planned."

"And that's where you are wrong. I already own you, Daniel. I've destroyed any hope of your rescue. Your father is dead, thanks to you, your mother can't even bear to look at you and your sister wants nothing to do with you."

"How does the serum fall into your plan?

"Psychological warfare, my dear." A wolfish grin. Plasmius casually strode over to the table and removed the tape holding in the needles. "How can you be sure what's real if everything you know could just be a manipulation of my doing?" Danny winced as Plasmius not too carefully extracted the first IV. "Before you know it you will lose the ability to function without what I'm telling you is true." Another roughly removed needle. "You will learn to cherish what I give you." He ripped off a heart monitor. "Do you understand, Daniel?" Another tear. Danny said nothing. Plasmius took hold of his arm and guided him off the table.

"You really are some messed up fruitloop."

"Yes, well unfortunately for you, you are just going to have to learn to love it." His arm still tightly gripped around his. Danny's eyes never leaving Plasmius's face. "There is no one out there who will help you. You have no where to go."

"Of course I do, I just need to" a flash of green light engulfed him, "go ghost!" A jolt of electricity coursed through him, making him scream in agony as his body convulsed with such ferocity it knocked the breath from him. The shock stopped seconds later. Danny looked at his hands, _still human? _Danny looked back up at his captor who looked down at him with an amused look. It made sense why Vlad let go of his hand without a struggle.

"Would you like me to tell you what that was?" Vlad said with a cruel smile.

"Y-yes."

"I don't really feel like explaining it." Vlad could be just as childish as Danny, especially when he knew he had Danny beat. Vlad assumed his position of roughly grabbing Danny and dragging him to a large door. When he reached the door, he released Danny's arm. He stood rigidly still, making Danny feel as uneasy as he should being this close to the man who just single handedly became dictator of the world. Without a single word, Plasmius opened the door revealing the outside world. Danny analyzed the fruitloop. His usual cruel joking face wasn't on but a rather serious one.

"Go on Daniel." Danny froze, this has to be a trap or trick or... something! With hesitant foot work Danny slowly maneuvered his way around the man until he was looking directly at the world outside. He chanced a glance at Plasmius before taking off at a full speed ahead run. He didn't know where he was or where he was going but anywhere was better than with the fruitloop. He reached the end of the paved pathway from the lab, taking a quick glance at the surrounding area before deciding to turn left.

He ran into the surrounding woods. He jumped over fallen trees, stumps, leaves and roots. His legs acting skillfully as they maneuvered around nature's obstacles. _Woah, all that training with Sam finally paid off! I'm going to tell her when I see her... That's a promise! _

It seemed like hours he was running. His legs never once giving in to the ache that he normally got even when he was just jogging up a flight of stairs. He crossed the forest and eventually made his way to the high way. Huge blue signs told him he wasn't too far from him home. Two, three miles and he'd be back in Amityville! The high way turned into a familiar row of streets with large window displays that were so familiar to him. _ Where is everyone? _ The streets that were usually lined with walking pedestrians were now vacant and empty.

He slowed down to a walk. He took a few steps towards an abandoned store front. He knew the store as Buddy's Barbecue, Amityville's top barbecue stop. The tables were still set up, chairs were pulled out and plates on the tables still had food. He tried the door and found it was unlocked. He popped his head in and and listened.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" _It looks like everyone packed up and left. Vlad's declaration must of sent everyone packing. _

He continued down 4th avenue until he reached a large house. _Sam. _ He climbed the steps and knocked on the door. "Sam, it's me, Danny! Open up!" After no response he knocked again. The door was locked. _ Ugh, I can't even go ghost to try and get in!" _He banged on the door, louder this was a rustle behind the door. "Sam?! It's Danny!" The door's several locks were turned and the door swung open. Danny was finally face to face with his best friend, his crush, Sam.

"Oh, Danny!" A hug that was literally squishing the life out of him. "I was so worried! We heard about the attack on your family. Danny, I'm so sorry about your dad..." She tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Thanks Sam." She laced her fingers in between his and pulled him inside. She replaced all the locks and bolts. "What's with all the increased security?"

"Ever since Vlad took over nothing stayed the same. After news about your dad, people lost it. Your dad was a leader to these people as much as no one wanted to admit it. Vlad started making decrees and laws-"

"Decrees? Laws?"

"There were a lot, one was something like; "Report all ghost activity."

"Why does Vlad want to know about all ghost activity?"

"I don't know Danny. How did you escape?" They made they're way to Sam's room. She took a seat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Danny sat down and looked directly into her purple eyes.

"He let me go."

"He let you go?" He eyes were wide, she scooted back to face him better.

"Yeah, he opened the front door and told me to go."

"He probably has a tracker on you and he's on his way now to kill us all, Danny! How could you not think of that?!" She had jumped off the bed and her arms were failing wildly in the air like she usually does when she's frustrated. He stood up and grabbed her arms, it was as if he could see directly into her soul.

"Sam, please..." He leaned in and placed a small shy kiss on her lips. She looked surprised at first. Her face slowly softened and her eyes half lidded.

"Danny.." She murmured before leaning in for a more passionate kiss.

"Hello, Daniel." Vlad.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter I'm planning on making it a lemon. What do you think?


End file.
